The present disclosure relates to cloud networking management, and more particularly to cloud-processing management using a cloud solution landscape directory.
Cloud computing and on-demand software products are increasing in popularity. On-demand software, which could be made available through cloud computing, enables customers to get access to the newest technology and newest business applications, generally at a low cost.
Customers are generally more willing to buy or rent new products (e.g., software products) if those new products can be combined with existing products to operate as an integrated solution. Consequently, it is important to offer customers the ability to integrate cloud and/or on-demand products in the customers' system landscapes.